Generally, modern automotive vehicles include, and are expected to include, interior comfort control systems. Such systems include a heating, venting, air conditioning (HVAC) system that allows a user to select a desired interior temperature of the vehicle. However, such systems do not effectively reduce freezing-precipitation from a vehicle windshield. Because of the limited available charge of an electric vehicle or a petroleum-electric hybrid vehicle, as well as lacking a heat product such as conventional petroleum based vehicles, electric heaters are called upon to generate a suitable comfort level as well as defrost a windshield of freezing-precipitation. Moreover, having all comfort controls in operation at the same time to warm and defrost an electric or hybrid vehicle unnecessarily replenishes the vehicle battery charge, and may cause the vehicle to not be drivable until sufficiently re-charged. Moreover, even when the electric or hybrid vehicle may be tethered to a charging station, the drain of the electric heaters prolong the charging period for the vehicle until the desired charge and driving range is reached.